


Another Me and Another You

by QuietDemise13



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Doomed-Timeline!Dave, M/M, Sadstuck I guess, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 13:17:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietDemise13/pseuds/QuietDemise13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If I am just another Dave, doomed to die, then why am I so upset? Why do I feel like I left the most important thing to me behind? Why do I feel like I left John behind when my John is standing right next to me?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Me and Another You

Just another one.

Another Dave.

In another doomed time.

So if I am just another Dave and he is just the other John, then why am I so sad when I see him cry?

"Hey… It will be… okay…" I moan out in a hoarse voice as more of his tears fall onto my face. "D-Dave…?" He cries, closing his eyes to hold back the tears that just keep coming. "J-John… Look at.. Me…" I say, lifting my hand to put on his cheek but it stops half-way and falls back to my side.

**I want to hold him. I want to tell him that everything will be okay and that his Dave is still there, although it stings, knowing that. I want to wipe his tears away and make that derpy grin of his appear on his face once again. I want him to be himself again. But you don't get things just because you want them.**

He reaches out and clasps my hand in his, before opening his icy blues eyes and staring down into my fiery red ones. "I love you… Your Dave does… too… Don't let him… Fool you… He would do anything for you… Don't take it for granted like I di-…" My body suddenly tenses then relaxes fully as John becomes blurry.

**I wish I could stay there and tell him that I love him. I wish I could tell him that it was meant to be this way. I wish I could tell him that everything will be better, although it's a lie. I wish that he could hold me forever and that I could hold him back. I wish, I wish, I wish. How does that saying go…? 'If wishes were fishes…' I forgot the rest. I wasn't really good at remembering things. I wish I was…**

Darkness takes my vision away completely and the last image I have is of John, staring down at me with tears spilling down his cheeks and onto my face. But before all feeling leaves my body, I feel something soft press themselves to my lips, and the slight tickle of a breath on my ear. "Thank you… Dave…" 

**If I am just another Dave, doomed to die, then why am I so upset? Why do I feel like I left the most important thing to me behind? Why do I feel like I left John behind when my John is standing right next to me? Why am I so upset?**

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Homestuck or the characters used in this story! All belong to the soul-sucking Andrew Hussie.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, I guess...   
> Sorry it was short...  
> ~K


End file.
